A Feline Problem
by NoCoolNamesLeff
Summary: Michelle finds a medallion that holds powers that she never dreamed of having. All the while Peter, or rather Spider-Man finds a "stray cat" that can only spell problems for his future and relationship. Reviews are greatly appreaciated.
1. Chapter 1

**London, Queen's Vault. 2 weeks ago**

The deadly hum of the drones outside the thick steel doors could not make the situation any more stressing than it already was. Cursing under her breath for having found that piece of tech in Prague and leading to not only her, but her classmates and friends being trapped in a 10 by 10 steel reinforced death room. She also thought of Peter, how he must feel, where he could be.

Her wandering thoughts were interrupted by a burst of bullets from the hole one of the drones had cut out. The screams intensified inside that echo chamber. But, despite the noise, stress and sheer panic something caught her eyes. A small glass container in the back of the room. Shattered by a stray bullet from before. She walked to it entranced, none of the people noticing her movements due to their compulsive desire to stand still and scream at their impending doom. As she reached the container she spotted the simple yet intriguing ivory box, it looked so mysterious with it's golden engravings and emeralds. Nonetheless, although beautiful box wasn't what caught her eyes and mind. It was a sound, a murmur that only seem to intensify as she closed in to the box. She carefully opened the box only to be confronted by an odd sight. A white medallion, with a set of shinning green opals. It seemed to not only stare at her, but look inside her, judging her. After what felt like minutes but were most likely seconds a faint roar could be heard, just as it did she snatched the medallion. Pocketing it, only to turn her attention to the drones. Drones whose previously red lights and drawn weapons now seemed deactivated. As the drone moved past the door they quickly ushered out. MJ grabbing the mallet she once held just as a safety measure. She ran to the bridge, the last place where she spotted him. Peter.

**Present day.**

MJ's wild swing through New York was certainly not an experience she'd like to reprise. As she felt her feet touch solid ground she let out a happy sigh.

"Let's never do that again" She said half jokingly to her now boyfriend. Quite an interesting summer she thought to herself as she caressed the small bump on her pocket, the medallion. She bid Peter farewell, just as a video played out on the giant screens of Time's Square. News reports of last week's incidents in London, and a video of a certain J. Jonah Jameson making wild speculations on Spider-Man being behind the whole ordeal.

"What a jackass" She heard a man with silver hair say as he put on his dark, gold rimmed sunglasses. She let out a chuckle at the man's comment before moving towards her intended destination. New York's public library.

The lovely classical architecture presented itself in great contrast to the new buildings around the city. As soon as she walked in she moved towards the reception desk. An elderly woman greeted her with a polite smile, one that she fondly returned.

"What can I help you with Miss?" She asked with care as she raised her glasses to her eyes.

MJ quickly thought of the medallion and gave her a simple statement "I'm looking for books on artifacts found by the British crown".

The old woman looked at her with intrigue and asked "Doing schoolwork related to that?".

MJ gave her a polite nod and said. "Yep, in particular about eastern things and trinkets".

The old woman nodded and typed away in her computer, following this with her shakily writing in a post it note. "Anything you need you can find here" she said before handing the note.

MJ grabbed the small piece of paper and moved her lips as if saying thank you, before walking away towards the section.

It wasn't hard to find it, the post it note presented the information in an easy to read way. As she reached the stack of books under the section she cursed to herself "Fucking Brits and their talent for stealing". She left the paper in a table with a sigh as she slowly started moving through the rows of books. Motivation was a must for this task, luckily for her she had cracked Spider-Man's secret identity, so a mystery like this one could only raise her self imposed detective status. It must've been an hour after she first started than a book caught her eyes. Looking incredibly similar to the box she found the medallion she smiled as she grabbed it. Feeling the book's ivory leather cover not only gave her a sense of satisfaction but also provided her with a sense of resolution. She had done it. As she opened the book she couldn't help herself to feel angry at the fact that it was empty. Save for a small paper card that feel out of it. She picked it up as the curiosity forced her to. In it only a small phrase could be read.

"Michelle Jones, come to 177A Bleecker Street to find the answers you seek for".

Surprise mixed with a hint of fear surged through her as she read the note. Why did it have her name? Why did it invite her to an unknown address? Why was the book completely blank? She shrugged it off with her mind set, she was going to get to the bottom of this rabbit hole no matter what.

She stuffed the note in her pocket and carried the book to the reception desk where the old lady was, but she was nowhere to be found, seemingly being replaced by a young man. Michelle felt odd by this but shrugged it off as it being a coincidence.

She signaled the man to retrieve the book from the library, but as the man typed away in the computer his unamused look turned into a confused furrowed brow. "We have no records of this book" He said while eyeing the ivory bound book. "So, take it if you want". The man returned to his tasks nonchalantly whistling to himself, leaving Michelle Jones alone with her thoughts. Quickly she moved out of the library and got on the closest subway station. Night was coming soon, and despite knowing no one would ask questions back home she felt dread surging through her body. What could all this possibly mean?. The subway didn't take long to reach the station she had to get off. The GPS on her phone indicated that from the station was a short 2 blocks from the address. Ivory book in hand she made her way to the building, she stared at it from the outside at the giant circular window on the top floor. As her feet touched the concrete stair outside the doors swung open, revealing a man, dressed in a sort of blue robe, with a red cape and yellow gloves. The white parts of hair on the side of his head giving him a surreal air of knowledge and wisdom. Before she could open her own mouth the man spoke, with an endearing air of respect and authority.

"I'm glad you could make it Michelle. I am Stephen Strange" He said before offering her his gloved hands. Reluctantly Michelle took it and shook it.

"I have so many questions" She murmured as Strange ushered her inside.

"And soon you will get your answers" Said Strange as the doors closed by themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sanctum Sanctorum**

Strange's odd behavior was the least of MJ's worries as he paced around the large library. Michelle's eyes veered to all the books she saw, only distracted by the sight of a chubby Asian man who was putting more books into their respective categories.

As her eyes focused on the man and his task Strange's sudden voice jolted her back to the mission of her own. Answers.

Strange was carrying a book, similar to the one MJ was carrying but unlike hers this one had golden lines covering the edges of it. He opened the book and started talking "I know you are probably confused by this whole ordeal but, allow me to explain. I'm sure you are aware of Wakanda, correct?" MJ nodded. "Good, you know they possess the world's greatest stash of vibranium, one of the strongest and most durable materials…" MJ bit her tongue to avoid a snarky remark rather simply answering with a yes. "That's the thing, it is not the only stash, is the only remaining one. Long time ago in what you now know as India a meteorite, similar to the one that struck Africa struck there, only smaller in size. The people there took it as a sign of God, and their civilization quickly Rose to prominence. The main issue being the fact that every other civilization around it wanted their resources. So, using their expanded knowledge thanks to vibranium they created a protector. Modeled after the one thing they and every other tribe feared, thus the White Tiger was born. What you hold on your pocket is the medallion that houses the suit and some of the abilities that it gives to the person who wears it".

Michelle rose a finder and stopped Strange's explanation. "Peter told me that the black panther is not as magical as this sounds, it doesn't make sense…" she didn't get to finish her sentence as Strange spoke again, his voice overpowering hers. "That's were the masters of the mystic arts come into the picture. My teacher, the ancient one helped them. Imbedding the medallion with a spell, that it could decide a worthy successor. And it seems to have chosen you Michelle, but that's not real name is it?" Strange said with a light smirk on his face.

"What do you mean by that last one Houdini?" Michelle replied with a snarky tone, fullyy knowing what he meant by that.

"Does he know…" Strange said changing his tone.

"No one but you knows so far, dad's going to be pissed"

"I doubt it, I think proud is more likely. His life has not been the easiest, but I'm sure he can take solace that a medallion finds you to be a suitable owner."

"By the way you talk I assume there's nothing I can do about it. Correct?" MJ said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I'm afraid so" Strange murmured. "Look at it from the bright side, you can help your boyfriend on his patrols".

MJ seemed to skip a heartbeat at the mention of this. She had been so worried for Peter from Prague to the end of their trip.

"Although you are right in that sense, I can't. I don't have the courage nor the fighting skills that takes to be a hero"

"Didn't you stand up to a horse of killer drones with a mallet? Aren't you the daughter of Nick Fury?" Strange said inquisitively to her as he sat down on a chair that seemingly materialized out of thin air.

"Don't say dad's name" She said gritting her teeth. Although she loved her father, she still resented him for leaving her and her mother, even if it was for their own good. "I need time to think this through" She said before taking the medallion from her pocket, brushing her thumb over the emeralds that it had. As she did the medallion sprawled to life quickly encasing her body in a sort of armor, surprisingly light, she thought to herself before the mask sealed over her face, the outside world being tinted with a greenish light. _"This is so cool" _she thought to herself as she looked around. As she looked at Strange she saw how he conjured a portal. "Follow me" he said as he walked through it. Michelle followed suit and was confronted with what looked like a training facility. "To show you some of the skills the medallion brings I want you to hit this crate. He moved his hands and suddenly a crate started floating, it was floating at around 10 feet up in the air. "The magical aspect of the suit's powers functions on will. If you believe you can, you will" MJ tilted her head at the odd explanation but seeing as this man had already summoned a portal to God knows where she nodded. Quickly setting her mind to the task at hand she closed her eyes and felt her body surging through the air and the loud crack of the box. "Wow" she murmured breathlessly as her feet gently touched the ground.

Strange smiled to her and opened a new portal, back to New York. "You can come here to train" I feel like I owe Peter that after the whole Tony Stark thing, a hint of sadness coated Strange's voice as he mentioned Peter's deceased mentor. "I take it in good faith you understand how to make the suit go away. Correct?" Strange said as the portal finished opening to a New York alley. Michelle nodded and commented "I think I got the basics" She said as the suit retracted back into the medallion. The emerald eyes glowing before she placed it back inside her pocket. "Thank you" Michelle said before stepping through the portal. "Don't mention it" answered Strange as the portal closed leaving a trail of sparkles for a second. Michelle took out her phone and saw the time, 22:22. _"Fuck" _she thought as she remembered tonight she had to report to Fury, or rather dad.

She ran to the subway station taking the express system to Queens. Arriving shortly after. As she ran inside her house the familiar feeling of emptiness suited her as she turned on her laptop and scanned her contacts until she found one simply marked 'F'. She double clicked and was soon greeted by the one eyed face of the one and only Nick Fury. "Hey dad" she said nonchalantly as she brushed her hair. Fury was currently somewhere, that's all she knew. "Pumpkin!" Furt greeted in a happy tone. "How have you been?" Michelle smiled at the warmth her father gave to her.

**-Somewhere else in Queens-**

Peter's usual activities as Spider-Man were as usual tame. The usual bike thief, bodega robber and oddly enough today, Shocker. The man with electrical gauntlets had resurfaced after 2 years much to Peter's dismay.

"How the hell did you get such a short sentence?" He said while webbing the man from a distance. "You tried to kill me!".

"Simple you idiot, there was no proof of that. Only wrecked buses, it got stopped to a disorderly conduct sentence" Shocker said before webbing covered his mouth.

"Yeah I figured that much" Peter said while reloading his web shooters. As sirens flared in the distance he waited sitting on top of a lamp post. Once the officers arrived at the scene they saluted Spider-Man. Smiling under his mask he saluted back before his hearing picked up something from the radio.

"_Calling all available units there has been a break in at the governor's office." _

Reacting quickly Peter shot his web shooters and swinged to the office. "_Osborne certainly likes the good life" _ He thought to himself as he reached the top floor of the building. A circular hole was carved out of the window and Peter could only hope that this would not end badly for himself. _"If anything bad happens to me MJ is going to kill me" _he entered the office crawling on the roof. Suddenly a flash of light blinded him. A soft voice talked to him as he stopped in his tracks.

"You know, approaching women from behind while wearing a mask isn't a good idea" The voice said. As Peter regained his sight he spotted her sitting in Osborne's leather chair. A flashlight laid across it and behind it a pair of golden eyes stared at him. As the woman behind the voice moved towards the light of the flashlight he saw what she looked like. A black skintight suit covered her body, a fabric similar to that of his own suit, patches of white fluffy, fur? Covered her neck and elbows. She was wearing a mask that concealed half her face. Only revealing her black painted lips. The other half covered by a cowl, golden glasses covered her eyes and ear like shapes protruded from the cowl. Not to mention the seemingly white hair that followed way past her shoulders.

"You take this cat burglary thing serious huh?" Peter said as he dropped to the ground. " Listen I don't want any trouble" He said with authority.

"But I like trouble" She said while purring.

"Listen lady, just leave whatever the hell is you took and I we can both go home" Peter said again, his voice losing the previous authority it once had.

"Go home together? My , my, didn't take you for the promiscuous type Spider-Man" She said with a teasing smirk.

Peter's face reddened under the mask. "I meant going home, like to you go to your place I go to mine that sort of deal!" He said loudly, sounding quite embarrassed.

"No fun" She said before tossing something to Peter, he quickly caught it but was soon met with a surge of electricity. Great, he caught a Taser disk.

"I hate to leave so soon, but a girl has places to be. See you around web head" She said as she slowly made her way to the window, not bothering to look at Peter who was turning in the ground from the strong electrical current.

And just like that she jumped out into the night.

Peter finally managed to let go of the disk, slapping it away from his hand. "Man, now Jameson is going to blame me for this too."


	3. Chapter 3

"How are things going dad?" Michelle asked after she was greeted by her father, his tone so much warmer and kind in comparison to what Peter told her. "You know, same old, same old. I can't tell you much and you know that" Fury said with a light chuckle. "Staying out of trouble? You know I hate having to contact Talos" Fury said as his eyebrows raised. "All good here" Michelle said flatly. One of the benefits of your dad being the director for a spy agency being you learn to lie, pretty well at that. "I'm sure you heard about what happened in London, right?". Fury's smile faded for a second and nodded "Of course, you didn't get hurt right?" His eye stared hers and she shook her head from side to side "Spider-Man saved us, got us out of the bridge before dealing with Mysterio". Michelle's lip twitched as she recalled her kiss with Peter after the whole ordeal. Fury nodded, this information was not new to him, Talos had made sure he knew everything that had happened. "Michelle Fury, are you sure you are not hiding something from me?" Fury said after he noticed the twitch. Michelle bit her lip and closed her eyes in defeat. "I started dating a guy from my class after the incident, being in a life or death situation kind of made him confess and yeah…" Michelle avoided looking at her father for a few seconds. Fury stared at her dumbfounded, his baby girl, his little spy had found someone that liked her, an essential part of high school life. Fury chuckled and asked "And who is the lucky guy?" Michelle stared at the screen for a second before quickly saying "Peter Parker". The silence that followed almost made her believe the connection had dropped had it not been for her father's loud "What?!". Michelle crooked her head and asked back. "You know him?" Her eyes full of worry. Fury let out an exasperated sigh "He is Spider-Man". Fury's blunt tone didn't shake Michelle, she already knew this and it showed in the indifference in her eyes. "How long have you known?" Fury asked with all encompassing seriousness in his voice. "I had suspected it since before the blip" Fury looked at her with shock. "Maybe I taught you too well" He said with a faint smile. "Michelle, you know I can't prohibit you from dating him, but I'm going to give you a piece of advice that I learned with your mother. You know a secret, his biggest secret, I think you could at least tell her yours". It was odd of them to have a heart to heart, but for the first time in a long time this conversation and advice felt sincere. "I will dad" She said with determination. *That's my girl. I got to go honey. Same time next week" Michelle didn't get to reply before the call disconnected. She let out a sigh and laid back down onto her bed. "Funtastic…" She murmured before slowly falling into a deep sleep.

**Midtown High school**:

Peter arrived early that day, more so than usual. He decided to wait outside listening to music. His eyes shifted between his cellphone that read "Give it Up-CRX" and the entrance to the high school, searching for Ned or MJ. His visual quest was sidetracked for a second by the glimpse of a head of long white hair. Peter squinted his eyes before he felt someone touch his shoulder. With his focus lost he turned around only to be greeted by MJ's kind smile. "You look like a dork" She said before sitting next to him. "I was thinking of something" He said before turning off his phone to give Michelle his full attention. She crooked her head and placed her hand on top of his "And what could that be?" Peter smiled sadly to her. "I'm going to Tony's grave this afternoon, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." Michelle squeezed his hand and nodded. He had told her what Tony Stark meant to him, and since London he had mentioned what Beck's illusion consisted of. "I'll go with you, besides I bet there's a few interesting graves there" Peter smiled at her, her sense of humor might be weird and unorthodox, but it made her unique. The ringing of the bell alerted them. "See you on Chemistry" Michelle said before standing up offering her hand to him and helping him up, both new he could do it himself but the gesture is what counts.

Peter's first class that day was the dreaded subject of Spanish. He did love it just because it gave him a chance to tease Me. Delmar. As he entered the classroom he saw a new face in the classroom. More than a face he saw hair color, silver, almost white. He took his seat and waited. "So, students today we have a new student, she just arrived from San Francisco, and as you might have guessed will be joining us in Spanish." Mr. Delaine said before gesturing to the girl with silver hair. She stood up, a bit hunched over Peter noted. Probably shy, that immediately threw him off from his encounter in Osborne's office. The girl spoke softly "Hello, my name is Felicia Hardy" just as she finished she sat back down a light blush appearing in her face. Peter ignored it and opened his book in the page that it had been left last class.

Michelle's morning was different she felt restless, a million of thoughts running through her head, how Peter was so open to her yet she couldn't confide any secrets to him, how she had lied to her father about all that happened in London, the medallion and Strange's explanation. It seemed like her life had gone from 0 to 60 in a microsecond. Little attention was given to her teacher's class on Latin American History.

**Later that day:**

The same man that had given her the Black Dalia necklace waited for MJ and Peter a few blocks away from school. They had both gathered outside of the school and walked hand in hand towards the fancy black Audi Happy drove. "Hey kids" he said before ushering them inside the car. Once inside MJ snuggled next to Peter to Peter's surprise and delight. Happy only chuckled as the image brought memories of his late boss. The real resting place of Tony Stark was never revealed to the public. To Pepper's dismay he had to be buried in a led casket due to the intense gamma radiation his body had. Peter, MJ and Happy arrived at the small fenced part of a forest, not far from the Avengers HQ which had been lost in the battle but was almost ready to house the team of heroes again. MJ and Peter walked in silence while Happy stayed behind talking on the phone.

As the two teens arrived to a clearing with a simple iron cross grafted into the ground Peter let out a soft breath of relief. He kneeled and starting speaking softly to himself. "Hey Mr. Stark…" not soon after those words left his mouth tears started to roll off his face. "It's hard moving on without you, but it is harder knowing that I never got to give you a proper thank you for everything you did for me. All I have now is because of you, and the sacrifices you made." Peter took a deep breath and felt MJ's hand on his shoulder. "I wish you were here, but I promise that I will always do what's right. Happy told me that you wanted me to be better than you. But the truth is, it's hard to. But you can be sure I will always do what's right, because when you can do the things I can, but you don't, the bad things happen because of you" Peter stayed there for a few minutes softly crying with MJ's silent company. After a while he rose up and hugged MJ. "Thank you for coming". Peter smiled at her and started to walk towards the parked car in the distance but was stopped by Michelle pulling his arm. "Peter there is something I need to tell you…" Her tone was low almost a whisper. Peter's eyes went wide "Beck didn't do anything to you right? What about Brad?" Michelle scoffed at Peter's comment. "It's not that you twerp. Just be quiet and close your eyes" Peter looked at her with curiosity and just nodded in silent agreement. Once his eyes were closed Michelle grabbed the medallion that was resting in the breast pocket of her shirt. She remembered Strange's explanation. She willed the suit to life quickly encasing her. Once done she tapped Peter's shoulder and Peter's eyes went wide "What the hell MJ?" He screamed, ,however MJ only laughed at his expression. She willed the suit back to the medallion and started to explain. "Back in London in the vault we hid I found this, or it going me. That day you swung me around downtown I went to the library to find information on it but instead I ended up with a guy called Stephen Strange" "Doctor Strange" Peter answered quickly. "He is a wizard of course his last name is Strange" MJ said mockingly to Peter's amusement. "Anyways he explained to me that this medallion gives me powers. And what you said, I agree with you. I want to help people. I want the world to be a better place" Peter's lit up like a Christmas tree. "I can help you train! We can go on rounds together and we can even get you a cool super hero name!" Peter's excitement oozed from his voice but it faded as Michelle raised a finger. "There is something else. Michelle Jones isn't my real name" Peter looked at her but smiled regardless. "I don't care what your real name is, as long as you are still my friend and girlfriend all will be good". Michelle bit her lip and took a breath of fresh air. "My feelings for you are real Pete, but my real name is Michelle Fury". Peter's smile from Michelle's first confession crashed into a look of shock. "Please don't tell me it's related to the only other Fury I know" Michelle looked down and then up, meeting Peter's eyes. "I am Nick Fury's daughter". Peter looked silly almost, with his eyes wide open and nostrils flaring. "What the fu…." He screamed, his voice being cut by the sound of Happy's car horn.


	4. Chapter 4

Michelle giggled at Peter and his reaction. Getting a hold of his hand, she held it tight. "Relax you dingus. I love you regardless of what dad might think of you". Peter's shoulders loosened after this, smiling softly to MJ. "Wait, does this mean I have to call you MF now?" Michelle snorted. "And when I do something bad to you I'll become a bad MF?" Peter glared at her before sighing in defeat. "MJ it is then, but what about that medallion. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" MJ looked at Peter with kind eyes. "I was scared as to what this could mean for us, but Strange got me to look on the bright side" Peter raised an eyebrow "And what could that be?" MJ smiled and leaned over to whisper, "We can patrol together". Peter's eyes lit up "That would be so freaking cool. But you kind of need a code name. How about the White Defender?" MJ rolled her eyes and smirked to Peter. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but the suit kind of resembles an anthropomorphic white tiger, not to mention white defender sounds a bit…" Peter nodded quickly "Crap, you are right, not thinking. White Tiger sounds a lot better" Both teens locked eyes for a few second and leaned in for a kiss, which was interrupted by a very upset Happy. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything Pete, but we have to go back to the city, May called saying it's late. Peter smiled to Happy and nodded, his eyes shifted then to MJ "You can totally have dinner with us, May is probably ordering pizza". MJ smiled to Peter and nodded silently accepting his offer; she grabbed his hand and walked with Peter behind Happy towards the car.

**At May's Apartment**

MJ and May talked while Peter washed the dishes and glasses they used in their short dinner. "Peter, you never said you met MJ's dad!" May exclaimed as Peter's eyes widened. "I didn't know either" Peter said while nervously chuckling to himself looking down to avoid either of the women noticing his evident blush. "He seems like a nice guy, a bit rough on the edges" MJ's eyebrows perked up at this and grinned. "I'm going to tell him what you said" Peter then turned to look at his girlfriend with betray plastered in his face. "You wouldn't" MJ's grin only widened "I might". May laughed at the two teens interaction and shook her head. "Its late kids, MJ do you want me to drop you off?" MJ smiled at May's offering "I'll be okay, don't worry"

**Later that day**

Peter was silent, on the rooftop of MJ's apartment. He had his phone in his hand smiling at the video Ned had sent him "Freaking ferrets" He murmured to himself before jumping, scared by Michelle's touch on his back. "Jesus Christ you scared me" MJ only smiled before taking out the medallion from her pocket and willing the suit to life, her face covered by the cowl this time. "Guess cat girls are a thing now" Peter said laughing, MJ quickly nudged his arm. "God you are a nerd. So Spider-Man what are we doing tonight?" Peter smiled under his mask. "Since this is your first night we'll go to an abandoned warehouse to train for a bit." MJ nodded "Where is it then?" Peter grinned under his mask "Few blocks down, but we'll have to swing there" MJ sighed heavily under her mask and shook her head "Alright tiger, let's do it" Peter tilted his head "You are the tiger I'm the spider" MJ snorted and hugged Peter tightly "You absolute dork".

Peter shot a web and started to swing, the city's lights shining off from both of his and MJ's suits. After 10 minutes, Peter shot one last string and landed him and MJ on a rooftop.

"Better than last time?" Peter said teasingly to MJ. She rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm. "Shut up, I didn't have a magic embedded vibranium suit then".

"Technically you did!" Peter said before walking to the edge of the building, squatting down to look at the sprawling city. MJ followed suit and squatted next to him. "Karen, anything happening around here". "There seems to be a robbery 2 blocks south. 4 individuals have been identified" Peter nodded and looked at MJ. "Are you ready?" MJ breathed slowly before nodding. "I am".

Peter grabbed MJ again and started to swing towards the robbery. Peter dropped MJ, who fell graciously on her feet, and flipped to land. "Show-off" MJ said before walking towards the small jewelry store. Peter followed behind her with only one thing on his mind "I have to protect her no matter what". Little did he know that MJ thought the same.

"Hey guys, you are a little late, I'm pretty sure the owner left like 2 hours ago" MJ heard Peter and mentally screamed. _"Does he seriously joke around while on patrol?"_ Her thought were interrupted by Peter's next quip. "This time I brought company, criminal scum, White Tiger. White Tiger meet the criminal scum." MJ sighed and quickly jumped into action, remembering Strange's instructions she only thought of disarming the robbers and subduing them. The first robber was still confused by Spider-Man's words and did not notice the punch that struck him on his face, knocking him out cold where he stood. The other 3 robbers quickly turned to MJ and pointed their guns, Peter quickly intervened and disarmed 2 of the robbers with his webs, all the while MJ disarmed the third with a swift kick. Peter knocked the robbers and panted as he looked at the ground and then to MJ. "Are you okay?" MJ turned to him and nodded "Never felt better, but honestly, quipping? Really Spider-Man?" She laced Spider-Man with a bit of sarcasm but quickly laughed. "Now what?" MJ said before she saw the flashing red and blue lights accompanied by the loud wails of the police siren. "We leave them to the good guys, come on" Peter extended his hand to MJ, she took it and smiled under her mask. Both of them stood outside the jewelry as the police arrived. "Good night officers" MJ and Peter said at the same time. "Good to see you got a partner Spider-Man" said one officer. "What's your name?" the same officer asked to MJ, she quickly replied "White Tiger" the officer nodded and chuckled "Good to have you on our side".

"Tiger we have problems by the port" Peter said after being warned by Karen. MJ nodded and walked towards him. "Let's go Spider" She grabbed him and Peter shot his webs upwards and started to swing towards the port.

**Meanwhile at the port**

Black Cat's figure was crouched behind a dumpster. Waiting for Kingpin was supposed to be easy, but little did she know that the fat bastard was in the middle of a turf war. "Men and their ego trips" She said to herself before peeking over the dumpster waiting for her chance. As the two gang members that roamed her position were distracted, she grapple hooked herself up a nearby warehouse. Silently she stayed up there, until she started to hear the gunshots. "Jesus" She whispered as she ducked behind the brick ledge.

Kingpin's massive frame dominated the ground in the port. His golden Desert Eagle in his hand shone under the artificial lights of the ports, taking quick precise shots to some of the gang members, letting his men do the rest of the job. The gunfight did not last more than 5 minutes, but the bodies were numerous. In the end, Kingpin towered over a scared looking man. "This is my turf. Not yours, I hope this makes it clear for you Ernesto" Kingpin's booming voice echoed around the port, Black Cat shivered at how it sounded. The man nodded fast "Please, please just let me go, we'll leave New York. Just please let me live" Kingpin grinned to himself and placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "You have 12 hours to leave. Not a second more." The man rose to his feet and quickly started to run towards the exit of the port.

"Get the bodies in the containers" Kingpin commanded to his lackeys. All of them quickly started to run towards the dead bodies scattered around the place. As soon as Black Cat noticed what was going on she jumped down the roof and walked towards Kingpin slowly. "You called and here I am. What do you need" She spoke quickly and without hesitation. She knew that the confidence she gave to him could be the difference between getting paid and being killed.

Kingpin smirked to her "I need something simple, as you might know our dear governor is not the most clean person, for me to say that, you get the idea." Black Cat nodded and looked Kingpin straight into his eyes "Speak fast, time is money" Kingpin tilted his head and nodded "Straight to business then. Get into one of his warehouses; I need you to find all documents regarding his family. Understood?" Black Cat nodded and turned. "I'll let you know when it is done" She started to sprint and quickly jumped over the fence and kept running into the night.

One of Kingpin's men broke his thoughts "All done boss, area is clean" He nodded and slowly started to walk towards his SUV. "Let's go then".

**20 minutes later**

Peter and MJ arrived to the now empty port, nothing but must have been plastered under their masks as the port was completely empty. "What the hell" whispered Peter. MJ ignored him for a second and quickly started walking around the place. She did this until she found something, a trail of blood going from one point in the ground towards a container unit. "Spider-Man!" She shouted to Peter, who quickly ran towards her. "What is it…." Peter quickly noticed the trail and gulped. "I'm going to be honest, not thrilled about this" MJ nodded and walked to the door. "But we have to sadly…" Peter shook his head "We could just let the police know. "What if it is a trap? Those officers will probably be killed we have a chance at least" Peter looked to MJ with a mixture of pride and fear. "Let's do it" He walked to her side and grabbed her hand. She held his tightly. They both forced the doors open at the same time and quickly turned away from the sight. "Whoever did this is one sick person" Peter said before looking away, MJ nodded at Peter's comment and breathed slowly. "First time seeing a body in person, well bodies. Not looking to do it again" She said while shuddering.

Peter contacted the police and both decided to return home after this. The swing back home was silent. Peter stopped at MJ's apartment and removed his mask. "Hell of a first day at the job huh?" He said while looking up. MJ's suit retracted to the medallion and she nodded. "Could've been worse, we are not hurt" Peter smiled to her and chuckled "Look at you looking at the positive side of things" MJ laughed for a second but it soon faded to a sad look "Pete, can you stay here tonight? I'm not sure either of us is going to be able to sleep after what we saw" Peter widened his eyes but nodded "Yes I think so. I got to call May" MJ nodded and walked inside. Peter put his mask back on and called May. "May I'm staying at MJ's tonight" His aunt's laughs and answers "Alright Peter, just remember to use protection" As soon as she finishes her comment Peter hung up the call and pulled off his mask. His face completely red.

MJ was inside the kitchen of the apartment making two cups of ramen. As soon as she heard the door she ran to open it and laughed when she saw Peter's face "Let me guess, sex joke?" Peter nodded "Sex joke". He walked inside and sat on the couch. MJ walked to him after collecting the cup from the counter. She handed one to him and Peter took it with a smile. "Thanks" They silently ate and after discarding the cups and cleaning the forks, Peter walked to the couch again. He laid down and let out a breath. MJ looked at him and laughed "What the hell are you doing?" Peter turned to her and squinted his eyes. "I'm sleeping here" MJ laughed and walked to him. "No you are not, you are sleeping in my room" Peter shook his head "MJ you know I don't really feel comfortable with that sort of stuff" MJ rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm "I have an underside bed. Come on" Peter resisted "I didn't bring a pajama" MJ sighed and pulled Peter with all her strength "Sleep in your briefs, I already saw you in them in Prague" Peter was caught off guard and fell off the couch. "What?!" MJ giggled, I took a peak when you changed, Night Monkey" He sighed and stood up, MJ walked to her room and Peter followed suit. When they arrived into the room, MJ grabbed some clothes from under her pillow and laughed. "I'll be in the bathroom. There are blankets in the closet" Peter nodded and walked towards the closet, taking 2 blankets from it he walked back to the bed. He pulled the underside bed and sighed as he double tapped his chest, his suit slipping off from his body. MJ meanwhile stood in the room's doorway. "I swear you have more muscles than some body builders" Peter turned and blushed, and then blushed even more at the sight of MJ with a simple black tank top and cotton shorts, exposing her legs. Peter quickly jumped to the mattress and covered himself with the blankets. "Good night Michelle Fury" He said teasingly.

MJ sighed and chuckled "Good night pile of muscles".


	5. Chapter 5

**Short author's note: **

**Read the news about Sony and Disney not reaching an agreement and I gotta say I am both disappointed and a bit excited. Disappointed as Spider-Man won't be appearing in any MCU films, therefore characters such as Happy, Tony, Pepper and Morgan will be completely forbidden to be brought up. But! I'm excited as this could open up for a film with Tom Hardy's Venom. Think of it like this, Peter reports to the government the situation, using Karen's recordings as proof of Beck's actions. He goes into witness protection with May to San Fran, boom. Done, third movie pay me. Even things such as Happy dropping off can be taken as him trying to avoid backlash from what happened in FFH. **

**Anyways, back to the regularly (or rather unregularly) scheduled update.**

Black Cat stopped at an alley, slowly breathing as she took in the actions that Kingpin's crew did in the port. Once her breathing eased she opened one of her belt pouches and took her phone from it, the screen reading the time 03:02. "Is too late now" She sighed and used her grappling gun to zip upwards and swung towards her apartment.

Finally reaching it by the lovely time of 3:30. She climbed up the fire scape ladder and opened her unlocked window. Once inside she swiftly took off her suit and cowl, dressing immediately in her pajama. As she laid down, she heard the all too familiar sound of her mother's drunken voice. Slurring her words as she walked down the hall to her own room. The former Black Cat now Felicia Hardy sighed, shut her eyes, and drifted off into dreamless sleep.

**Next morning**

Peter snored lightly as he laid in the side bed, MJ on her own side wide awake, the events of the previous night flashing over and over in her mind. She quickly shifted her attention to Peter when she noticed the gentle sway of the bed. Looking over her mind raced with worry as she saw Peter moving ever so lightly in his sleep, his lips moving, murmuring something so low that MJ found it impossible to listen to. She quickly moved to the edge of the bed and gently touched Peter's shoulder. "Pete? Are you ok?" She asked as her eyes narrowed with worry. Peter however did not answer right away, instead a few seconds passed before he took a deep breath and screamed "NO!".

MJ looked at him and slowly stroked his arm. "It's okay, you are safe. You are at my place, nothing happened last night and Beck is well, death" Peter breathed slowly and nodded. "I know, I know, is just, it felt so real again." MJ smiled kindly to him "Wanna talk about it?" Peter looked at her with sadness in his eyes "It's nothing, just me being silly" He smiled to her and MJ looked at him with a hint of annoyance "Listen Pete, you don't need to act macho. I know you've been through a lot" Peter stared into her eyes and nodded "I know." He looked away for a second and started to speak "I dreamed that we were back at Tower Bridge, but that I couldn't stop Beck, and he managed to shot you and…and… God there was so much blood I just didn't know what to do" Peter's face was wet with tears by this point. MJ rolled off her bed and laid next to him on the smaller bed. "Hey, it's ok. Nothing happened. I'm here you see?" She extended her arm to Peter who grabbed it letting out a deep breath before muttering "Thank you". MJ smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now, I know it's a bit of a blunt mood change and all, but breakfast" MJ let out a small giggle followed by Peter's silent nod. "Breakfast seems nice" MJ got to her feet first. "I'll wait for you in the kitchen. Guess you'll have to use your suit to cook".

Peter slowly crept out of the room with a mischievous smile. Quickly he jumped and started to crawl on the roof, approaching MJ. She was busy keeping a watchful eye over some pieces of bread inside a small electrical oven. Once he was above her, he reached out and grabbed her shoulders prompting MJ to jump "Jesus chirst!" She yelled and turned with her hand raised, only to be greeted by Peter upside down. "How the hell do you do that?!" She exclaimed. Peter released himself and fell down with a silent thud. "I never told you how I got my powers, so I guess this might as well be a good time. Do you remember that trip to Oscorp about 2 years ago?" MJ nodded "I stole a lot of pens in that trip" She said nonchalantly. Peter looked at her in disapproval but continued regardless. "So, I got into the biotic labs to snoop around. Apparently Oscorp was working in making some weird spiders and one of them bit me. I got my powers like 2 days afterwards" MJ nodded and extracted the bread from the oven. "Beats how I got the medallion by a long shot" Peter laughed and briefly hugged MJ before continuing with his story. "The thing is I was really irresponsible with my powers, and Ben told me…" MJ froze for a second she knew of Peter's uncle and his tragic demise. "I did not stop a robber and he shot Ben for the car. That was the moment I decided to do everything I could to protect people" Peter finished his story looking rather calm. "Peter, I never knew…" Peter chuckled "I never told you" "That is true, can you get the coffee from the cupboard?" Peter nodded and searched around for it. MJ looked at him for a couple seconds before opening her mouth "I haven't told you about my mom, have I?" Peter stood still and smiled "You did, your mom works at the hospital, she's a nurse right?" MJ laughed and nodded "Well you do remember, the thing is that's the cover story" Peter took out from the cupboard a can of instant coffee and left it on a counter before MJ continued "Dad and mom met when dad was still just a regular agent of SHIELD. She was the staff nurse and helped him after the whole eye thing. I'll tell you how he lost it next time. Anyways, after they had me dad arranged for us to move here. She was assigned to Mount Sinai and she works there since" Peter smiled thanking whatever God was listening for MJ's relatively happy family. "Which reminds me, she should be coming any time now. Her shift finished at 9 in the morning today. If Peter was drinking coffee or any liquid he would've spat it out "AND YOU JUST TELL ME THIS NOW?" He shouted and ran back to MJ's room to collect his mask. "I have to go, I can't let your mom see me like this, I haven't even met her yet, this would totally be a bad first impression" "Or a good one. You are a hero Pete" MJ said before placing 2 cups on the table along with a box of sugar cubes. "At least have coffee with me" MJ's eyes begged Peter to stay and he could only comply and sat down.

**A few hours later**

MJ relaxed on her bed listening to music as she drew. Her notepad had the outline of male figure with the faintest smile plastered across his face. MJ heard the sound of metal hitting the counter in the kitchen and got up. "Hey mom" She said as she walked out of her room. MJ's mother smiled to her daughter "Hey there sugar" both women hugged and smiled to each other, smile which was interrupted by MJ's mother serious tone and question. "Why are there 2 mugs in the sink?"

Peter in the meantime was sitting in his aunt's couch. "Peter, Happy called. Says that you are needed in the compound next week. Peter smiled and turned to look at May. "Can you call him and ask if I can bring a friend there?"


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday was a day of explanations. MJ's mother was, well, livid. Not only did her daughter had a boy over, neither MJ or Fury had bothered to tell her. "I thought she was going to tell you!" Fury's voice sounded from the phone, followed by a little bit more distant sounding "Not now Hill". MJ just sat on the couch of her apartment, her phone in hand texting Peter.

"_I knew I should've put the mugs back in their place" _MJ wrote. _"I just hope it wasn't too awkward for you" _Peter replied while lying in his bed. _"Just a bit, she called dad, that's the main problem"_.

Just as she sent that message, she heard her mother's voice "Nicholas Joseph Fury, you will tell me everything you know about this Peter Parker kid. I want to know where he sleeps, his schedule, if he drinks, if he smokes if…" MJ's mother did not manage to finish as Fury's voice became dominant from the speaker of the phone "The only three things you need to know about that kid is one. He was the protégé of Tony Stark. Number two, he is smarter than how he looks. And number three, he is the neighborhood friendly Spider-Man. Now if you excuse me, I have things to do" With that the line went silent. MJ got up from the couch and walked to her mother.

"Mom, are you okay'" Her mother breathed slowly and turned to her daughter. "I've done my damn best effort to keep you safe for all these years. And the kid you decide to start dating happens to be a superhero" MJ gave her mom a small smile. "I know what you are thinking, what if a bad guy decides to take things personal and what not" MJ's mother nodded "But the thing is, uhm, you do not need to worry for that" "What do you mean by that?" MJ's mother asked with a hint of worry. MJ kissed her mother's cheek and ran to her room, the medallion in her hand. As she reached the living room she conjured up her suit, all of it except for her mask. "Im a hero too mom" MJ's mom's face lost it's color and her knees grew weaker. Quickly MJ lunged forward and caught her before she fell. Gently she lifter her mother's unconscious body and carried it to her bed. Dropping her gently and kissing her forehead "Please just don't be mad when you wake up" MJ summoned her suit back to the medallion and ran to her room. She grabbed her phone and messaged Peter. _"I think I'm in trouble"_

The rest of Sunday was hell for MJ. Not only did she have to explain the whole situation to her mother, she also had to explain to her father.

"So let me get this straight. When you were in London you found some magical artifact that chose you to be some kind of protector?" MJ nodded "Yeah, pretty much it" She said nonchalantly. Nick Fury stared at his daughter with an angry expression. He closed his functioning eye and let out a deep breath "I'm just going to say, I'm not angry at you being chosen as a hero…" MJ's mom pipped up "Nicholas? What the hell are you talking about, our little girl can't be out there risking her life!" Fury smiled to himself and answered "She is not the only hero chosen at a young age. I think the fact she was chosen is rather impressive" MJ smirked and spoke "So, I'm not in trouble?" Fury's laugh could be heard from the phone "You are, 1 week grounded, no going out at night. I'll have people looking out. And, I already got in contact with the people at the Avengers Compound. You are going there, next weekend with your boyfriend. I'll be dammed if I let you go out without training or supervision." MJ shrugged "Seems reasonable".

"_Hey dork" _Peter's screen displayed the message as he was finishing his Spanish homework. _"Hey, what happened?"_ MJ smiled as she saw the message and quickly typed into her phone. _"TL;DR. I'm under SHIELD surveillance and not allowed to go out after 10 PM. I must also go to the compound with you next weekend." _Peter quickly typed a simple laugh into the phone and replied _"I was going to invite you there anyways"_ MJ giggled _"Guess it's a date. Listen I'm gonna be on damage control here. Remember to do your homework and see you tomorrow. Twerp"_ Peter read the text twice before understanding. He could still remember the ruckus, screams, and threats May gave to Mr. Stark and himself.

Peter kept on writing after his short conversation with MJ. Once he finished his writing he pulled out another notepad. This one was labeled "Clues". After opening it he fumbled with the pages until he reached a particular one with the title Black Cat. He read his noted again. These consisted on the description, the equipment she was carrying and the document she stole from Osborne's office. He had managed to find out what that document held. Apparently, it was list of phone numbers and addresses. All of them with codded names. "What are you looking for kitty" Peter said before recoiling "Why the hell did I say that".

**Monday**

Peter and Ned were talking through the halls of Midtown "So, who's your partner?" Ned said quietly. "Well, on Spanish I'm working with the new girl, Felicia. In chemistry I think we could work together…" Peter did not get to finish as Ned shushed him "I mean your other partner. The one with the white suit, I saw the pictures. Is it princess Shuri? You are working with royalty now?" Peter chuckled and smiled to Ned "I have no idea who it was, she just appeared out of nowhere and helped me with those guys" Just as he finished MJ appeared next to them. "Nerds. I have to talk to Peter Ned, do you mind?" Ned shook his head. "Have him, I'm gonna see if Betty is around" Peter tilted his head "Are you still too going out?" Ned laughed "I wish, but hey, hope is the last thing you lose".

MJ grabbed Peter by the arm and pulled him towards a busted green couch in the hallway, near Principal Morita's office. "Fury wants to talk to you" Peter stared at MJ for a second "Like for an assignment or because of…" "What do you think?" MJ replied stoned faced. "Anyways, I'm going upstate with you on Friday. Is there anything I should take there?" Peter thought for a second "Well, if your dad is coordinating sending you there I guess not really. Everyone has their own room and stuff there. Clothes I think it's an obvious thing you have to take. Think sports casual" MJ nodded and the bell rung "Alright, see you on lunch"

Spanish was fun. They had to work on a project, a small presentation of a city in a Spanish speaking country, the sights to behold, restaurants and hotel prices. Peter had almost finished his part when he turned to Felicia who was distracted to say the least.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked while shifting his gaze. Felicia quickly snapped out of her thoughts, most of them directed to how she was going to get inside that vault. She smiled kindly to Peter "Yeah, I'm just thinking of work" "What do you work in?" Peter inquired "I used to intern in Stark Industries, but you know…" Felicia let out a soft giggle "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh about what Iron Man did" "It's cool don't worry" Peter replied while stuffing the familiar feelings of dread and the image of Tony Stark with half his face burned off. "So, what do you work in?" "Right, sorry. I am a… an errand girl" Peter rose one of eyebrows. "So, like an intern?" "You could say so…" "In what company?" Felicia was growing weary of Peter's questioning but replied nonetheless "Fisk Construction, my dad is an engineer there and they needed someone to bring coffee" Peter nodded and turned to their half-finished poster. "Well, I did my part. Now you gotta do yours" Felicia nodded and started to work while Peter just sat and closed his eyes, thinking of what Nick Fury, his now father-in-law was going to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Spanish came and went and so did Biology and History. Soon Peter found himself in the cafeteria, sitting next to Ned and with an empty seat reserved for MJ. Who looked, annoyed to say the least. "So, are you going to tell me or not? You know I hate secrets" Peter sighed "Ned, I can't you know that secret identities are, well, secret for a reason. The only thing you need to know is that White Tiger is nice and she wants to help" Ned let out a short breath and rolled his eyes. "Fine".

MJ walked slowly with her backpack hanging loosely from her shoulder, a familiar white haired silhouette walked behind her, carrying a tray with food. MJ sat and Felicia did so too. "So, Peter, you didn't mention you made a new friend" Felicia blushed lightly and Peter chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah, I kind of forgot. MJ, Felicia. Felicia, MJ, my girlfriend" Felicia nodded and turned to MJ "Pleasure to meet you" MJ smiled to the girl and nodded "Likewise". They ate in silence until Peter's phone started to ring. He took it out of his pocket and widened his eyes at the screen that read "UNKNOWN".

"Guys excuse me I have to take this call" MJ looked at Peter with worry in her eyes; Peter turned to his girlfriend and winked. "Tell me how it goes; I'm sure they'll accept you again in Stark Industries". At the mention of the multimillion company, Felicia perked up. "He worked in SI?" Ned nodded to the new girl. "Yeah, he was an intern but he decided to quit after a series of problems he had and what not" MJ nodded following Ned's improvised story. Felicia nodded smiled to both of the teenagers accompanying her on the table all the while, her mind raced with the possibilities this could give Black Cat.

Peter quickly moved through the hallways of the school the only goal in sight being the back entrance, as it is less likely anyone would show up there. As he walked through the door, he glanced to his phone, which still ominously read "UNKNOWN". Peter swiped the green symbol. "Hello Mr. Fury" Peter said nervously. Fury smiled on his end "Parker. I hope Michelle told you the why of my call" Peter gulped and nodded before realizing he had to speak "Yes she did, well actually no, but I can sense this is because of her new clothes" "You are smart kid, not smart enough to avoid Beck but smart enough" Peter sighed heavily at the reminder of his mistake. Fury's voice sounded again "Look Parker, I just want to make sure that Michelle is going to be looked after, let's just say I'm not currently there to look after her myself. I am asking you for something very simple but important. Can I trust you with helping her become a hero and be safe. Right?" Peter took a deep breath, responsibility is something Uncle Ben made sure to instruct him in before his death. "You got it. I will not fail you". "Good, because if you do. Or do anything that hurts my little girl…" Just as Fury said little girl a red laser appeared in Peter's chest. He gulped and started to nod. "Crystal clear."

**Rooftop near Midtown Highschool**

"Fury, that was cruel" Said Bucky through his earpiece. "Listen Barnes, if you ever have a kid you'll understand. Besides, I know you are still resentful of the kid after he beat you and Wilson in Germany" Bucky looked down in defeat "Let me guess, Tony said that to you?" Fury smiled on his end "That along other things. I expect you to help them in training. With Barton retired, and well Romanoff and Stark gone you are one of the few with training combat I can trust not to be too harsh"

**Later that day**

As the sunlight faded out Spider-man could be seen swinging around the city, doing the usual, stopping little crimes, helping old people, tourists and rescuing cats from trees or missing dogs.

On the other side of the city in the roof of a rather simple office building a figure clad in black smiled. "Let's get to work," She said before forcing the vent of the building open and crawling inside. Crawling through the vents was arduous but it proved effective in avoiding detection and problems with guards. After a few minutes of crawling, she looked through the grating of the vent and spotted what she was looking for. A door labeled as archives.

She took a deep breath and pushed the grating open, before jumping down to the floor making minimal noise. She noticed the camera in the corner of the hallway she was now standing in and quickly rushed over to it and using her retractable claws cut the feed. She ran back to the door and picked the lock. _"Too easy"_ she thought to herself. Kingpin was going to get whatever he was looking for.

As she made her way inside the room, she quickly tracked the safe as instructed by Fisk. She grinned once she saw it. She rushed to it and searched through her belts many compartments; finally, she took the tool she was looking for, a small torch. Quickly she started to weld through the safe making rather fast progress. However, her concentration was soon lost as a loud alarm started to ring throughout the room and beyond. After a few second of taking the new sense of urgency that ran through her body she started to weld again. Finally, after a few more second she was able to force the safe open. The contents of it being revealed as just a stack of papers. _"More paperwork? What the hell?"_ She questioned the meaning of the object she was taking but the sound of heavy footsteps echoing through the hall made her return her focus to her current objective. Escape.

Black Cat folded the papers as neatly as she could and stuck them inside her suit. Next she took cover on the entrance of the room. Hiding in the shadows. "BE CAREFUL" she heard a male voice say before the door swung open and she swung into action, swiftly kicking the entering figure in the crotch. The man bent over in pain, this gave her the shot of moving out of the door only to be greeted by another man holding a handgun in her direction. She did a quick split and punched the man in his gut, followed by a swift uppercut. With both men in the ground she made the dash to the window at the end of the hallway. Jumping out and using her grappling gun to zip to the building across the street. From there she kept free running until she saw him. The spider.

He stood in her way and spoke "Last time I gave you an option, this time I won't" He said before shooting something out of his wrist which impacted her chest and made her stumble. "You know, it is not polite to shot women with, sticky stuff out the gate. Buy me a drink first" Spider-Man narrowed his eyes and fired another strand of web this time the force made Black Cat stick to a nearby AC unit. She sighed and groaned "Fine, well do it the hard way then" She activated her claws and ripped the webbing and made a quick sprint towards the spandex clad hero. "Whoa whoa!" He screamed before she tackled him to the ground, straddling him with her legs and leaving him pinned. "Just let me go, please this is literally worthless!" She said while taking out the papers from her suit. Just as she did this Spider-Man used his strength to lift her, the sudden action made her lose the grip on the papers, which swiftly started flying in the air. Spider-Man grabbed one of them and took a quick read. And that's all the distraction she needed to make her escape, picking up most of the papers that laid scattered on the floor. "Thompson?" She heard the hero say before she jumped down of the building to zip away into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so I feel like I must apologize for not updating this story but sadly life got in very big time. It was a rough little bit but hopefully I can keep on doing this story. I feel like it's going fast but you dear reader can take that either way. I hope you people enjoy this and if you want to leave a comment please do review.**

Peter was shocked to say the least. The documents that he held were DNA tests belonging to one Eugene Thompson and Norman Osborne. Proof that Flash's family was adoptive or maybe he was the son of an affair. Then Peter came to his second realization, Black Cat was looking to blackmail Osborne. He looked around for the burglar but she was gone. "Damn it" He murmured to himself before walking to the edge of the building and shooting his webs and started the swing back home.

While Spider-Man swung back to his home, Black Cat did some parkour towards her own. Finally reaching her window after climbing the ladder. Once inside she emptied her pockets and checked the paper "Where is it?" She murmured to herself as she read the papers, none of them with the information Fisk was after. It then hit her, Spider-Man he had it. "God damn it." She murmured before taking off her cowl and tossing it to the ground.

**The next day**

Peter was restless to say the least between Fury's threat and Black Cat and the information he now had on Flash it was difficult to ease his mind to rest. MJ noticed this obviously and was with him until school finished. As they walked out MJ dragged him towards the bleachers of the school "Are you going to tell me what happened Pete?" MJ said as she grabbed Peter's hand and gave him a reassuring smile. Peter breathed deeply and looked to his girlfriend's eyes, brown eyes meeting brown. "Flash is Norman Osborne's son" he said without stuttering, MJ squinted her eyes "I was only %12 sure he was not a full son of his family. But that's not all right?" Peter looked down for a second and breathed out for a second time "And your dad kind of threatened me with death" MJ laughed loudly at that "Ignore him, he is just being melodramatic." She heard her phone beep and bit her lip "Damn I got to go home, stupid curfew" Peter laughed softly and gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it. Just three more days" MJ smiled and nodded and kissed Peter "See you tomorrow dork, I'll text you when I can" Peter stood alone under the bleachers for a minute and, as he moved over to the exit of the school, he heard an argument from behind him "Give it back Flash" the voice was familiar and as he turned he realized who it belonged to, Felicia.

He slowly walked over to the entrance and yelled "Flash, just give it back" the kid was rather cocky today "What are you going to do Penis Parker" Peter did not even manage to say a word before he saw something incredible Felicia got into a stance and quickly grabbed Flash's arm, pulling with all her strength and dropping him into the ground and applying an arm bar. Flash screamed in pain before dropping Felicia's phone. As soon as she noticed that, she let go of his arm and grabbed the phone before standing up. Peter stood dumbfounded and as she walked past him, he turned from the wincing Flash to follow the girl. Flash smirked mentally at that before the pain made him lose focus of his own thoughts.1

"Felicia wait!" Peter screamed as they reached the subway station near the school" The girl turned to him and her expression softened at the sight of the boy. "You saw that didn't you" She said with a hint of sadness "Yeah, and it was awesome, I mean I don't like violence and I think that was a bit overkill Flash isn't that strong." Felicia smiled to Peter and nodded "I just did a simple judo move it is not that much" Peter smiled and noticed her phone, it reminded him of his own phone, from before the blip "You should get that screen fixed or it is going to fall off". Peter chuckled lightly and Felicia giggled. As the train arrived, both teens kept up their conversation shifting from interests in music to any tricks Felicia might have for Peter. "The easiest way to disarm and opponent is with a chokehold" Felicia said before Peter got off. "I'll make sure to remember what that is and how to do it"

**The afternoon**

Peter swung freely through the air listening to police radios. He was looking for any reports on robberies specifically he needed to find more about Black Cat's plan. Much to his dismay none appeared and he grew even more restless. Flash might not be his friend, far from it, but that truth could ruin both him and his family. _"Where are you Cat?"_ Peter thought to himself as he swung again from the building to a much taller one, from it he could spot Avengers Tower smiling to himself. Just as he found himself relaxed at the sight of the tower and its imposing blueish light he heard Karen's voice, "Peter, it appears that there's a reported burglary in Oscorp's main building." Peter quickly shot out his webbing and swung towards the building in question. Instead of entering himself, he quickly sat on a rooftop nearby camouflaged by the shadows. There he waited, and waited and waited.

After what felt like an eternity to him, he saw her. Quickly he stood up and started to chase Black Cat down. Black Cat stopped at a rooftop and Spider-Man did so too right behind her. "I still don't get your plan kitty". Black Cat quickly activated her claws and attacked him "None of your business regardless" Spider Man dodged and countered covering one of Black Cat's hands with webbing, as she tried to free herself. Black Cat let out a defeated sigh as Spider Man slowly walked to her. "Please just let me go, I'm only grabbing information for someone else" Spider Man preventively reloaded his web shooters and looked at the girl. "Just give me a name and I will let you go" Black Cat nodded and whispered out "Wilson Fisk" Spider Man crooked his head and his eye slits narrowed "But Fisk is just a real estate developer" Black Cat shook her head and keep talking "That's his front, he has his hands on every type of dirty dealing. You took out the Manfredi's. He took over their operations. He is ruthless, the massacre at the port that was him" Spider Man breathed slowly for a second before he sat down and lifted his mask up to his nose to breathe better. As he did, Black Cat stood motionless, she had just spilled the beans and if Fisk found out, she was dead. She sat down too and a shiver ran through her body. "If you fight him for the love of God don't reveal who told you" Spider Man shifted his gaze towards the burglar and nodded silently. "Let me help you with that" He said before standing up and pointing at her webbed up hands. His shooter let out a drop of a strong solvent and it quickly melted the webs away. "Thank you" Black Cat said before she herself stood up and gave Spider Man a soft kiss on his exposed cheek. Peter was flushed and coughed to try to dissimulate his nervousness "I think I should get going, you stay out of trouble". Black Cat smirked and sent Spider Man a kiss through the air. "And what if I don't?" Spider Man thought for a second and let out a chuckle. "I'll think of something." He said before jumping away.

Black Cat was left on the roof alone with her thoughts _"Why did I do that?"_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Jesus I haven't updated in forever, I apologize but the last few months were hectic to say the least. Amon the important things is the fact that well, I finished my thesis and therefore University. I found someone special so that's a huge plus as to how I can try to write relationships. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to his/her favorites, follow and or reviewed. **

Peter swung through the sky the night calming his nerves after his rooftop encounter. Slowly but with confidence he made his way towards MJ's apartment. Peter slowly moved along the wall and double tapped the window, which was quickly opened by MJ. "May oh my, Spider-Man knocking on an innocent girl's window? You wait until Jameson gets footage of this" Peter smirked behind his masked and feigned a laugh. "Jokes on you, you'll have to answer the interviews" MJ chuckled and look at the eye slits of his mask. "What brings you here? If my mom sees you she's going to hit you with the broom" Peter let out a sigh and lifted his mask up to his nose. "I need your help. I need information on Wilson Fisk" MJ raised her eyebrow.

"Fisk? Isn't he some real estate developer or something?"

"Apparently he is more than that"

"And how did you find that out?"

"A little kitten told me"

"Peter, the saying is little birdie told me"

"I know I just wanted to tease you Miss White Tiger" Peter said with a smirk, but deep down he knew the truth and what that phrase meant.

"I'll try to get my dad to help out, but don't count on it.." MJ was suddenly cut out by her mother's voice "Michelle Fury, who are you talking to?" MJ bit her lip and turned to the door of her room "I'm on the phone with Peter, we have to do an assignment on the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. The voice from outside the room slowly went out with a subtle "Oh". Peter smiled and leaned inside to kiss MJ's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow" He whispered as he retreated outside, lowering his mask and jumping and swinging away.

MJ stood looking at Peter as his shape grew smaller and once he was away she grabbed her phone and phoned one of her dad's most trusted mates.

"Maria Hill? It's MJ I need a favor"

**Somewhere else**

Wilson Fisk sat on his massive leather chair, a giant cigar on his hand and a glass of brandy on his desk, the smoke of the cigar fogging the room. From the smoke the silhouette of Black Cat appearing from the mahogany doors on the other side of the room. She silently walked over to the desk and left a small pile of papers.

"That's all I could find on the vault." Black Cat said coldly as she stood menacingly in front of the mob boss.

"Good job" Fisk said before taking a long drag from the cigar, the end lighting in crimson red illuminating his face.

Black Cat felt intimidated but being unable to show that she pressed on. "I want my payment Fisk" She said coldly. Fisk grinned and stood up, his massive frame eclipsing the slender frame of Black Cat. "Of course, collect it with my secretary on your way down. If I need your services again I will contact you" Black Cat nodded and turned around. The last thing she heard before walking out was the sound of pages being flipped. Quickly she moved down the stairs and collected her payment. Once she had the money Black Cat moved out to an alleyway and sprinted away from the building back to her apartment.

Fisk stared at the pages repeatedly "Where is it?" He mumbled aloud, phoning in his secretary. "Has she left?" The quick no of the reply only fueled his anger as he started smashing his desk, the strong oak quickly caving into his strength. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number for the thief only to find it disconnected. Squeezing it in his hand and gritting his teeth he stormed out of the office and to his secretary. "Get me Tombstone. I have work for him" He said coldly and the secretary quickly phoned the famed assassin.

Black Cat finally reached her apartment and quickly took of her secret identity. Hiding it deep inside her closet, she had made sure to both break her phone and toss the parts into the bay. Restlessly she laid down on her bed and counted the money she had obtained. "$2.500 dollars more and I can leave this town and start over" She said with a hint of sorrow.

**A/N: I know, short. But please keep in mind I'm getting back into writing just now. Chapter 10 will be up in a week or so. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
